Total Drama Island Season Two
by Aly208
Summary: Will Eleanor's and Mark's relationship last? Will Reyna get even nastier? Will Fred get back at Brittany? Will Brittany and Shadoe get driven to the edge by Reyna? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in Total Drama Island Season Two!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story ever.

This is my character that will help Chris with the challenges and this is the application form.

Name (first and last): Eleanor Cain

Age (15-17):16

Stereotype: Surfer Chick

Gender: Female

Personality: Eleanor is kind. She is honest, trust worthy, loyal, smart, and helpful

Hair (color and style): Blonde curly hair with one blue streak.

Eyes: Blue eyes

Skin Tone: Fair

Height: 5'6

Regular Clothes: Light blue t-shirt, jean shorts, and tan sandals

Swimsuit: Like Bridgette's except Eleanor's is red.

Pajamas: White t-shirt and green shorts

Fear: Closed in spaces

Likes: Surfing, swimming, reading, animals

Dislikes: People who hurt animals, snobs

Paired up?: Yes

If yes who?: Someone chilled, kind, and smart

Orientation: Straight

Medical Issues: Allergic to wasps

Audition Tape (optional):

Other: Eleanor has two older sisters and is very helpful.


	2. Meet the Campers Part One

I only have ten boys so; there will be more girls than boys. Sorry it took so long to update its just that I was very busy and stuff and we have testings, my brother's birthday, and all that jazz. Before I bore you to death, here's the next chapter.

*

You see Eleanor standing on the dock of shame talking on the phone. "What do you mean you can't come? But, who's going to introduce the campers? Wait, I'm going to? But, Chris I can't. Hello? Chris are you there? Drats." Eleanor finally notices the camera. "Are we on?" she says nervously. The guy holding the camera nods yes along with the camera. "Oh. Look, here comes the first camper!" Eleanor says excited.

A girl with golden curly blonde hair that reaches her neck, emerald eyes, her skin is albino. She is wearing a pink aero, skinny jeans, and pink sandals. "Hello Becca, I'm Eleanor," Eleanor said.

"Hi Eleanor, where's Chris?" said Becca

"Chris is in a meeting he'll be back shortly," Eleanor said happily. She smiled, "There's another camper!"

A boy with purple hair, brown eyes, he has pale skin, he's wearing a white button up shirt with a grey tie and blue jeans with a smiley face stitched. He is holding a mirror to his face. "Hello Ren, my name is Eleanor and Chris is in a meeting."

"Hi," Ren said while still looking at his mirror.

"Hi Ren, my name is Becca." Becca said.

Ren finally puts the mirror down. "Hi!" said Ren.

A girl with champaign blonde hair that's curly and reaches her waist, sapphire blue eyes, ivory smooth skin, and is wearing a thin long pink neon shirt, very short shorts, and brown flip flops. "Hi Reyna. Did you have a nice trip," Eleanor said.

"You can't make me stay here! I'm so getting out of here," Reyna said angrily.

"Sorry, but the boat left," Eleanor said.

Reyna grumbles and walks to the other campers.

"Hi!" Becca says as she moves forward but ends up tripping.

"Clumsy," Reyna says and then starts giggling a little.

"Are you okay?" Ren says worried as he hands out his hand to help her.

"I'm fine," Becca says.

"The next camper is here," Eleanor says.

A girl with dirty blonde straight hair that reaches her neck, hazel eyes, tan skin, and is wearing a polka dot dress and white sandals. "Hi Tiffany. My name is Eleanor and Chris isn't here because he's in a meeting," Eleanor says.

"Hi Ellen! Too bad Chip isn't here," Tiffany says clueless to the fact that she said Eleanor and Chris's name wrong.

"Tiffany my name is Eleanor," Eleanor says a little annoyed and she sighs as she waits for the next camper to arrive, "Here's the next camper everyone."

A girl was on the boat with black hair that reaches mid-back, grey eyes, ghostly pale skin, she wore a black corset top, black mini-skirt, and black converse boots, her arms were crossed and she frowned looking at the island. "Hey Shadoe, what's up?"

"Well this is not what I expected… Its even more horrible then I imagined!" Shadoe screamed angrily at Eleanor.

"I'm very sorry, but Chris is so cheap… and you get my point," Eleanor explained to Shadoe.

"Hey Shadoe!" Becca shouted happily and ran over to Shadoe.

"Hi Becca," Shadoe said while embracing her friend.

A boat came with a boy with messy, average length blonde hair, green eyes; he wore ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut into short sleeves, sandals, and a blue hat twisted backwards. Music was playing in the background and he was dancing to it, the music stopped and he got off the boat. "Hello Mark."

Mark looked at Eleanor and stared at her for a couple of seconds. "H-h-hi," Mark managed to choke out. Eleanor smiled at Mark "If you're wondering where Chris is he'll be back shortly."

Mark stared at Eleanor some more then he finally snapped out of his gaze and started walking toward the other campers.

All of a sudden a boat crashed into the dock causing Eleanor to fall into the water. "Whoa!" Eleanor shouted as she fell into the water. Eleanor swam back up and started to cough out water. "I'll help you!" Mark shouted and extended a hand to Eleanor. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her up.

"Aw," Becca whispered to Shadoe.

A girl came out of the drivers seat she had blonde wavy hair down to her hips, in one pigtail and other side let down, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, she wore a rainbow semi puffy, semi short dress with one neon high top converse and one black converse. "Sorry, I just felt like driving a boat, hadn't you guys ever had that feeling?" she said a little rapid.

"Everyone this is Delandi," Eleanor said soaking wet while the other campers stared wide eyed at Delandi. "While I'll go get a towel and dry myself off, stay tuned to meet the rest of the campers!"


	3. Meet the Campers Part Two

Hey everyone. This is the rest of the people. I put this up quicker than I imagined and there is only 14 campers because I accidentally deleted the list from my computer. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.

*

Eleanor is standing on the deck of shame with a towel wrapped over her and her clothes, shivering slightly. "Hello everyone and we're back with the rest of the campers arriving."

A boat pulled up with a boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, he's wearing a skinny white t-shirt with bright pink capris. "Hey Greg, welcome to the island."

"Hey everyone," Greg said in a kind of female tone "Where's Chris?"

"Chris is in a meeting he'll be joining us soon and I'm Eleanor," Eleanor replied.

"Oh my god, I love your hair!" Greg said coming closer to Eleanor.

"Thank you Greg," Eleanor said smiling as Greg walked where the other campers were.

Reyna scoffed. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of losers."

"Why don't you just shut it and stop complaining," Shadoe said glaring at Reyna.

"Why don't you shut it weird Goth girl," Reyna said returning the glare back at Shadoe.

"Whatever," Shadoe replied.

A boat appeared with a boy with hair like how Fred and George had it in the prisoner of Azkaban movie, hazel eyes, fair skin, he wore a green t-shirt that says "Let's get ready to stumble!", and regular blue jeans. "Hey Fred, what's up?"

"Nothing," Fred replied with a smirk "Hey everyone."

"Hey my name is Delandi!" she said to Fred rapidly.

"Okay…" Fred said looking a little surprised.

Another boat pulled this time with a girl, she has curly fluffy brown-blonde that is held in a high ponytail, smoky grey-blue doe-like eyes, fair and creamy skin, and she wore a stretchy lavender tank top strap, and stretchy black satin pants. "Hello Annabelle or Anna if you prefer."

"You can call me Anna," Anna said shyly "Hello everyone." She looked at Fred and her face had a surprised look on her face. "Hey aren't you that boy I bumped into at the supermarket?"

"Oh yeah I remember you," Fred said "Well welcome to the island, beautiful."

"Don't call me that," Anna replied slightly angry.

A boy came on the boat blonde straight hair that reaches the middle of the neck, sky blue eyes, light tan skin; he wore a red tank top, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of red and black checkerboard sneakers. "Don't look at me!" he screamed and tried to hide somewhere on the boat. The driver of the boat got out of his seat and had to kick him off the boat and drove back.

"No!" he screamed "Don't look at me, I have a spilt end!"

"Its okay Karson no one's going to care if you have a spilt end," Eleanor said as she sighed taking off her towel and put it down.

"I do though," Karson said trying to cover himself up.

"I thought Greg was weird," Reyna said under her breath and looked at Karson like he was an alien instead of a human.

Another boat came with a boy with black short hair, brown eyes, tan skin; he wore a sleeveless desert cameo vest, desert cameo pants, and combat boots. "Hello Arash, did you have a nice trip?"

"Yes I did," Arash said with a thick firm accent in a booming voice he said while looking at Karson with a frown placed upon his lips.

A girl came on the boat with auburn curly hair with red streaks at the bottom, blue eyes, fair skin, she wore a purple t-shirt with a red heart in the center, cargo shorts (mid thigh) with a pink belt, and brown sandals. "Hello Brittany, welcome to the island."

"Hey people, what's up?" Brittany said high fiving people, she tried to high five Arash, but he had no idea what she was doing and she tried to high five Reyna.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reyna said rudely at Brittany

"I'm high fiving you. Do you have a problem with that?" Brittany said with her hands on her hips frowning at Reyna.

"I don't "high five" with a weirdo," Reyna said while smirking at Brittany.

"Oh that's it!" Brittany tried to attack Reyna, but Shadoe, Mark, and Becca held her back. Brittany growled as she was being dragged back by Shadoe, Mark, and Becca far away from Reyna while everyone stared at Brittany surprised except Delandi who smiled insanely.

"Everyone here's the last camper!" Eleanor said excitedly to finally meet the last contestant.

A boy was on the boat with medium length red hair that's well kept, green eyes, a scrawny body, he wears big coke bottle lenses Clark Kent style glasses, khaki pants, a white shirt, brown, shoes, and a red open vest, on his left wrist is an expensive all purpose computer watch. "Hello Dexter or if you prefer Dex."

"Greetings to you too and I would much prefer if you called me Dex," Dex replied back to Eleanor and started walking toward the other campers.

"Hey Dot!" Tiffany said to Dex.

"My name is Dex not "Dot,"" Dex said.

"Okay Dee," she said back to him without realization that that's not Dex's name while Dex sighed knowing it would be useless to tell her.

"Everyone go to the mess hall to have lunch and Chris will come to tell you your challenge is," Eleanor said to the campers while everyone started walking toward the mess hall.


	4. Hope You Can Swim!

Hey everyone, today just happened to be the last day of my testing. I'm really happy and I would like to write this chapter today to celebrate my happiness. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.

*

All the campers were sitting around talking to each other. Chris walked in with Eleanor, Chef, and a boy with short black hair, black eyes, pale skin; he wore a white shirt and black jeans and had a bored look on his face.

"Hello everyone. Did you miss me?" Chris said smiling.

"No, while you were gone everything was perfect," Shadoe replied glaring at Chris with her arms crossed and sitting next to Becca.

"I agree," Brittany said.

"Everyone there seems to be another camper who was forgotten," Chris said pointing at the boy next to him "this is Marcus, now everyone you'll all be separated into teams and never trust a intern to introduce people." Eleanor glared at Chris and looked toward the other campers.

"These are the teams; Becca, Shadoe, Mark, Reyna, Brittany, Arash, and Dex, you guys are the Screaming Bass!" Chris said. "The rest of you; Ren, Tiffany, Delandi, Greg, Fred, Anna, Karson, and Marcus, you guys are the Killer Gophers!"

*

Confession Cam (Finally)

"Great I'm with weird Goth girl and miss rebels' team, this could possibly not get any worse," Reyna said.

"Great I'm with the bossy girl now," Brittany said angrily. "No one calls me weird and gets away with it."

Confession Cam (end)

*

"Everyone follow me to meet your next challenge," Chris said walking in the way where the challenge was located while everyone followed him.

"I wonder what's going to be our challenge, right Betty?" Tiffany asked Becca.

"Tiffany my name is Becca and this is our first challenge, I mean how hard could it be?" Becca answered Tiffany.

*

Everyone was on a cliff. Some people had confused faces and the others had worried faces.

"Everyone," Chris began "this is your first challenge. You have to jump off this cliff and land into that circle in the water below," Chris said pointing at the circle. "Now it's even smaller! If you don't do it you'll be forced to wear the turkey hat the whole day!" Chris took out a hat with a picture of a turkey's face on it. "Also it doesn't count if you don't land in the circle. This is how you do it." Chris pushed Eleanor and Eleanor fell off the cliff and landed right in the circle.

"Eleanor are you okay?!" Mark shouted to Eleanor while she swam up and nodded her head getting in the boat.

"Killer Gophers you're up first," Chris said.

"I'll go first!" Delandi volunteered happily showing off her crazy smile. Delandi took a running start and jumped off the cliff landing right next to the circle. "This is really bad," she said frowning while sharks came to the top of the water showing their sharp teeth. Delandi swam all the way to the island and showed her tongue to the sharks while standing on land.

"I'll go next I guess," Fred said looking at the water. He jumped off the cliff and did a flip and landed in the circle. His team cheered.

"Way to go Fred!" Ren shouted.

"Tiffany why don't you go next?" Greg asked her.

"I'm not jumping off," Tiffany said looking down the cliff with her face struck with fear.

"Come on Tiffany you have to," Ren said.

"I'm sorry guys, I just can't," Tiffany said.

"Well Tiffany, here's the turkey hat," Chris said giving her the hat "You can exit that way." Chris pointed at the hill to go down and meet the others.

"Marcus you haven't said anything all day, would you like to go?" Greg asked Marcus.

"Fine, I'll go," Marcus said while jumping off the cliff and landing almost out of the circle. The Killer Gophers all cheered for Marcus.

"I'll go next," Greg said with fear in his eyes. Greg took a running start and jumped into the circle right in the center.

"I guess I'll go next guys," Anna said. She jumped in the water with a flip and landed in the circle. "I never want to do that again," she said while she got into the boat.

"Ren, Karson, you guys are the only ones left," Chris said.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," Karson said stubbornly and turned away from the cliff.

Chris shrugged "Okay, here's the turkey hat," Chris said giving it to Karson and Karson took it.

"I'll do it," Ren said fearfully "I hope I don't get eaten by the sharks." Ren took a few steps back, ran off the cliff and fell into the circle.

"Well Screaming Bass, you guys are next," Chris said pointing at them "So who wants to go first?"

"I'm not going," Reyna said snobby "I'll get my hair and clothes wet (An: Remember they're still wearing their clothes)

"Oh yes you are," Brittany said angry.

"You can't make me," Reyna said with a smirk, that was the last straw, Brittany picked up Reyna.

"I never knew Brittany was that strong," Becca whispered to Shadoe surprised.

"Put me down, right now!" Reyna yelled at Brittany

"No way!" Brittany said while throwing Reyna right into the circle, high fiving Shadoe, Mark, and Becca with a satisfied smirk upon her lips. Her team cheered.

"I'll go next," Mark said happily "this looks cool." Mark jumped right off the cliff, but didn't land in the circle.

"Mark!" Eleanor shouted getting in the boat driving at full speed to get him; she finally reached him and stuck out her arm to put him on the boat. Mark smiled at her happily to see her.

"Thanks," Mark said getting on the boat while Eleanor drove the boat back to shore.

"It was no biggie, besides I owed you one," Eleanor said getting off the boat, back on the cliff Chris frowned at Mark and Eleanor very unpleased.

"Can we get back to the challenge?!" Chris shouted unhappily to Eleanor, who didn't even look at him.

"Whose next?" he said eagerly to get back to the challenge.

"I'll go next," Becca said fearfully, she took a running start, but tripped which made her fall off the cliff and right into the circle.

"I'm not going down there," Dex said looking off the cliff into the water.

"Am I going to have to do this again?" Brittany said cracking her knuckles. Dex looked shocked to see Brittany standing right over him getting prepared to lift him.

"Its okay, I'll do the challenge," Dex gulped while Brittany backed away, he jumped right off the cliff and landed almost out of the circle.

"I'll go next," Arash said firmly and jumped right off the cliff in the circle.

"Shadoe, Brittany, one of you go down," Chris said at them.

"I'll go," Brittany volunteered. She took a running start, jumped off the cliff and landed in the circle.

"Shadoe," Chris said pausing "you're the only one left."

"I'll do it," Shadoe said with a determined look in her eyes. She took a leap and fell splat, right into the circle. Her team cheered her name, all except Reyna who was trying to dry her hair. Chris unexpectedly was on the shore with them.

"Killer Gophers," he said pausing yet again "I'll see you guys at the campfire ceremony."

*

Everyone was at the mess hall, the Screaming Bass looking nastily at their "food", and the Killer Gophers discussing who to vote off.

"I say we should vote off little miss spoiled, over her," Fred said pointing at Tiffany.

"Hey, I think we should vote off Daisy," Tiffany said unaware that she said Delandi's name wrong.

"Her name is Delandi," Anna said to Tiffany

"At least she jumped," Fred said.

"Marcus, why don't you say who you want to vote off," Greg said looking at Marcus who was at the far end of the table, with a bored face, now looking at the team.

"I think we should vote off Karson, he's whiny, annoying, and stupid," Marcus replied.

"I'm not any one of those things!" Karson said "and besides if you vote me off I'll vote you guys off."

"So? If we all vote for you, then you'll be voted off the island," Marcus replied "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

"I agree with Marcus," Ren said "I mean about voting Karson off thing, not to be mean to you Karson."

"Fine, then I hate all of you," Karson said leaving the table.

"Where's he going?" Greg said worried

"Who cares," Fred said.

*

The Killer Gophers are at the campfire ceremony, most of them have worried looks, except for a few who have smirks placed upon their lips.

"Campers," Chris said "if you do not get a marshmallow you must get your stuff, get on the boat of shame, leave, and you will never step foot on this island, ever," Chris paused and started to continue "The first marshmallow goes to… Anna," Chris said tossing her a marshmallow, while she smiled and ate it "Fred, Greg, and Ren," he said tossing the three males marshmallows "Marcus, Delandi," he said tossing them both marshmallows. "Campers, this is the last marshmallow tonight, the last one goes to...

…………………….. Tiffany," Chris said and Tiffany gladly took it and giggled.

Karson had a surprised look on his face "What? How could you guys vote me off?!"

"No one liked you," Marcus replied.

"I'm not getting off the island," Karson said stubbornly and crossed his arms, while Chris and Chef smirked; they took him by his hands and threw him in the boat. "No you can't do this to me!" Karson tried to get up, but Chef threw Karson's stuff at him which made him fall down.

"Bye Karson!" Eleanor said finally arriving at the dock of shame.

"Where were you?!" Chris said yelling unhappily at Eleanor

"I was hanging out with the other team," Eleanor said with a smirk and winked at them.

"What do you mean by "hanging out with the other team"" Chris unhappy with his intern slacking off.

"You'll see what I mean soon," Eleanor replied heading back to camp leaving Chris and Chef stunned as Eleanor never did something like that.

*

Hoped you guys liked it, I worked hard on it. Please review, it would mean a lot to me and as you see we got a new character for the story! I can't believe Eleanor forgot about him. She can be such a knuckle head at sometimes. I wonder what Eleanor means by "hanging out with the other team?" Well, I already know, I'm teasing you guys, aren't I? Hope you guys have a wonderful day. Bye!


	5. Paintball War!

**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry for some of you if I haven't got your **character's** personality correct because I'm new at this. Also, I don't the recaps like how Chris did it in the original series. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

*****

You see Chris standing outside in the middle of the four cabins surrounding him; he apparently was holding a mega phone in his hand. "Good morning campers!" Chris yelled into the mega phone, waking up the campers in an instant.

"What the heck Chris!" Reyna yelled at him as all the campers were coming outside, apparently Arash was already in his clothes while the other campers weren't.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Arash said making himself straight.

"I like this guy," Chris said to the camera pointing at Arash. "Everyone, get yourself ready and report to the mess hall for breakfast!" Chris said still using the mega phone. Arash was going to the mess hall and followed Chris. When everyone came into the mess hall, to eat the "food," everyone saw Chef and Eleanor playing Go Fish at the Killer Gophers table.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Anna asked the two with a questioning look on her face.

"Playing Go Fish, what else do you think we were doing?" Chef said not even looking at Anna.

Chris frowned at the two. "Chef serve the vict- I mean campers breakfast!" Chris yelled to Chef like a stubborn four year old and stomped his foot. "And Eleanor, uh, do something else!" Eleanor gave Chris an annoyed glance and got up from the Killer Gophers table and followed Chef into the kitchen.

"Why does Chris have to ruin our fun, always?" Eleanor asked Chef.

"He just wants us to work and all that stuff," Chef answered Eleanor.

"Should I serve the food? I have nothing else to do," Eleanor asked Chef and he smiled a very rare Chef smile.

"Sure."

The campers got in line and looked at the "food" nasty as Eleanor put it on the plates, when Mark came to get his "food" Eleanor winked at him and he winked back at her, Reyna saw the two wink and got a angry look on her face. When she got back she sat next to Mark. "Just what were you winking at Eleanor for?!" She asked Mark angrily. The Screaming Bass stopped talking at one another and were listening to what Mark and Reyna were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked nervously.

"About the wink you and Eleanor did!" Reyna yelled at him, her hands on her hips, and glaring at him.

"Uh, I'm done," Mark said getting up and whistling nervously and putting the tray back and went back to a farther seat away from Reyna. Reyna frowned at him and decided to keep an eye on him.

At the Killer Gophers table they were discussing about some issues.

"Okay guys, let's try and win this challenge," Anna said determined to win this challenge.

"Whatever you say, beautiful," Fred said smirking at her.

"I told you not to call me that," She said angrily.

"Listen campers," Chris said "it's time for the next challenge! Follow me." The campers started following Chris to where the next challenge was held.

"I hope it's better than the last challenge," Becca said to Shadoe while Shadoe nodded in agreement.

Chris led them to the forest, where there was paintball gear, red and blue bandanas, and camouflage hats.

"Chip," Tiffany said "what's this stuff for?" Chris frowned slightly at Tiffany.

"Tiffany," Chris said pausing "my name is Chris not Chip and you'll find out in a minute, we have to wait for some of the campers, including Eleanor and Chef to get here."

"Oh, thanks Charlie!" Tiffany said mistaking Chris's name again. Chris looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth instead. The other campers, Eleanor, and Chef finally got to where everyone else was.

"Finally," Chris muttered under his breath "your next challenge is paintball war! There are two different colored bandanas; blue for the Screaming Bass, and red for the Killer Gophers." Chris threw the colored bandanas at the two teams "If you get hit, still play in the game, even though you lost, here are camouflage hats to make you look cool." He threw the hats at everyone "and whoever wins gets some tasty snacks, and I will call you when it's over. Also, here are your paintball guns." He threw them yet again at the campers.

Dex raised his hand. "If a team loses do they get voted out? Also, if you shoot someone on your own team does that count?"

"Yes and yes," Chris said "the challenge begins right……. now!" All the campers scurried off in the forest in the direction of their team, all except Mark and Reyna. Eleanor was signaling Mark to come over where she is in the forest, he saw her and started moving in her direction. Reyna followed him trying not to make a sound.

Reyna looked at them and saw Eleanor and Mark talking.

"Good luck out there," Reyna heard Eleanor say to Mark.

"I hope so too," Mark said to Eleanor and with that Eleanor hugged Mark and they left each other in different directions. Reyna smirked, now she knew everything. She left the spot and moved somewhere else.

*

Meanwhile, Brittany, Shadoe, and Becca were with each other moving slowly.

"I hope we find someone to shoot," Brittany said holding her paintball gun tightly, looking around to see someone with a red bandana.

"Yeah, me too," Shadoe said doing the same thing as Brittany.

"I just hope we don't get shoot," Becca said lowering her paintball gun.

"I bet Arash is going to shoot the most people," Brittany said

"He probably is," Shadoe agreed with Brittany.

"Isn't Arash strange, or what?" Becca asked almost tripping on a log.

"He really is, I mean when I was trying to high five him, he had no idea what I was doing," Brittany said.

"Whoa!" Becca said while she was falling down.

"Are you okay?" Brittany said to Becca as Shadoe helped Becca up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Becca said.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Brittany said in a whisper as a noise came from the bushes.

"Yeah," Shadoe said in a whisper. The girls tried not to make a sound and moved toward the bushes.

"Now when I count to three, we open the bushes and shoot, okay?" Brittany said. Becca and Shadoe nodded. "One, two, and three!" The girls opened the bushes and shot who was there.

"Tiffany?" all three girls said in unison.

"Hi Brandy, Betty, and Silvia," Tiffany said getting up. "Oh no, I got shot, what do I do know?"

"You try and shoot the people wearing red bandanas," Brittany said tricking her.

"I am?" Tiffany said "Okay." Tiffany ran off smiling, while Brittany was laughing slightly.

"I can't believe she fell for it," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's that dumb, too," Shadoe said high fiving Brittany.

"That was kind of mean," Becca said frowning.

"Ah well, let's just get back to try and shooting more people," Brittany said and with that they all left.

*

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Killer Gophers, besides Tiffany were moving kind of quickly.

"Keep watch people," Fred said.

"Does anyone know where Tiffany went?" Anna asked looking around for her.

"Who cares, she would have slowed us down anyway," Fred replied.

Delandi smiled "This reminds me of this one time when-"

"Shut it," Fred said "I hear something." Everyone looked around trying to find the noise. Unexpectedly, Tiffany came out of nowhere and started shooting the Killer Gophers.

"Tiffany! What are you doing?!" Greg yelled trying to dodge the paintballs aiming at him, but just got himself shot.

"Stop!" Anna shouted reaching for Tiffany's paintball gun; she grabbed it and took it away from her.

"Thank you," Ren said relieved that it was over. All of the Killer Gophers were dripped in paint except for Marcus who hid behind a tree, he seemed to look like he was building something.

"Tiffany!" Fred said outraged "What the heck were you doing?!"

"I was only doing what Brandy told me," Tiffany replied with sad eyes "I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to shoot you guys."

"We were on the same team as you!" Greg said.

"I'm sorry," Tiffany said looking down sad and disappointed.

"It's okay," Greg said.

"Look at me!" Ren said "I'm dripping in paint!"

"Wait a minute," Anna said "who's Brandy?"

"There's no one on that team named Brandy," Fred said "it was either Becca or Brittany; I think it was Brittany, though."

"Me too," Anna agreed "she seems like she would do it, Becca's too nice to do it."

"Hey, this reminds me of that time when-" Delandi started to say, but Fred interrupted her.

"Brittany is so going down," he said in a snarl.

"Don't you remember how she just lifted Reyna in the air," Greg said "she can kill all of us if she could, then."

"Yeah," Anna said disappointed.

"You guys I here something again," Fred said trying to concentrate on the noise. All of a sudden the Mark, Arash, and Dex started shooting the Killer Gophers.

"It's an ambush!" Anna said trying to shoot the other males of the Screaming Bass, and shot Dex. Everyone was shooting at each other.

"Campers," Chris's voice was heard from the loud speaker "report back to camp." After that everyone was moving back to camp. When they reached their, the only people who weren't covered in paint were Brittany, Becca, Reyna, and Shadoe. "Well, it's clear who won this challenge, Screaming Bass you win, here are your prizes, Killer Gophers, meet me at the campfire ceremony, again, right now, and Eleanor you better be there!" Chris pointed at Eleanor.

*

Eleanor was holding the marshmallows. "Since you guys already know what to do, the first marshmallow goes to……. Greg." She tossed him a marshmallow. "Delandi, Fred, and Anna." She threw them the marshmallows. "Ren." She tossed him a marshmallow. "Marcus, Tiffany, you two are the only ones left, the last marshmallow goes to……………… Marcus." She threw him the last marshmallow.

"Bye, you guys," Tiffany said sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Tiffany, it's time for you to go, here's your stuff," Eleanor said giving Tiffany her stuff. Tiffany got on the boat.

"Bye!' Tiffany said.

"Bye, Tiffany!" Eleanor said.

*

**Hoped you guys liked it. It's the longest chapter so far, and yes I bolded the author's notes at the bottom and the top. Also, I'll bold the confession cam too, not to confuse you. Have a nice day. Bye!**


	6. Build It or Lose It

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I keep saying that, but I really mean it. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

*****

"Campers," Chris's voice boomed through the loud speaker, "meet me in the mess hall when you're done getting ready." When the campers were done they reached the mess hall and saw Eleanor there with a bucket of "food" getting ready to serve it as usually. Mark was the first one in line, this time instead of winking, Eleanor barely even glanced at him, and Mark gave a confused look, but just went to sit at the Screaming Bass table. When everyone got back to their seats they started chatting amongst themselves.

At the Killer Gophers table they were talking about some plans.

"I say we should prank Brittany," Fred said still not getting over the fact that Brittany made their team lose.

"Do you want her to snap you like a twig?" Greg asked touching his food and it slightly moved.

"No, but I say we do it secretly," Fred said in a whisper leaning closer to the table.

"I think we should," Ren said, "she tricked Tiffany into making our team lose, and because of that I was dripping in paint!"

"You guys she was just trying to make her team win and they did," Anna said.

"We have to try our best on this challenge," Fred said, "we lost two times in a row, it's there turn now."

"Oh this reminds me of that time when-," Delandi started, but stopped when her team glared at her. "Okay, I get it." Delandi winked. Her team gave her a strange look.

"Campers, enough chit-chat, time to go to the next challenge," Chris said.

"Can you tell us the challenge first?" Becca asked hopefully.

Chris smirked. "No, you have to follow me to know what your challenge is."

"Oh," Becca said getting up glumly from her seat. The campers all followed Chris to where the challenge was; in hope it was something less difficult. Reyna was still keeping an eye on Mark, while Mark frowned wondering why Eleanor barely glanced at him; 'Had I done something wrong?' Mark thought in his mind.

"Campers, we're here," Chris said while he stopped walking, the campers saw two wooden tables full of tools and pieces of mechanical things.

"What do we do here?" Reyna asked, "It looks like a car threw up."

"Today, your challenge is to build something of all these parts," Chris said starting to explain. "Here are tools to help you build, parts to make something, and you have about twenty minutes to build something. Also, the winning team gets to keep the item that they built."

"Do we have to build something specific?" Dex said looking a bit interested in the tools.

"No, just build something," Chris said. "The challenge starts right……… now!" The Screaming Bass rushed over to the table on the right and the Killer Gophers rushed to the table on the left.

"What should we build?" Brittany said holding up some parts, looking at everyone on her team anxiously.

"How about something useful," Reyna said, "like a hairdryer."

"I don't think we can build a hairdryer from all these parts," Shadoe said.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, weird Goth girl!" Reyna yelled at Shadoe while Shadoe just glared at her.

"We're wasting time guys," Becca said looking at the parts.

"She's right," Mark said, but no one listened to him and started arguing with one another.

*

**Confession Cam**

"**Why does no one listen to me?" Mark asked as he looked at the camera.**

"**I hate this challenge," Reyna announced, "I just know that our team is going to lose, but then again, I think not even the other team will win."**

**Confession Cam (End) **

*

Meanwhile at the Killer Gopher, everyone was arguing, like the Screaming Bass, except for Marcus, who was working on the project.

"What should we make?" Greg asked.

"How about a mirror, so then I can admire my reflection," Ren said dreamily thinking about his reflection.

Greg frowned. "I don't think we have any glass to make a mirror."

Anna smiled shyly. "Delandi, what do you want to make?"

"I really don't know," Delandi said rapidly as she rubbed her chin, looking up at the sky to think of something. "How about a small fan?!"

"No, I don't think there are enough parts in here," Fred replied, "How about a prank machine?"

"I don't think so," Ren said, "I prefer something that has my reflection."

"Can't you stop thinking about yourself for one minute?!" Fred shouted at him.

"Well, bring it on, troublemaker!" Ren shouted at Fred.

"Whoa, guys let's just stop fighting, we're never going to get this done," Greg said holding at his hand in front of Fred and Ren so they wouldn't fight.

As in right on cue Chris popped out of nowhere. "Campers, your time is up!" Most of the campers groaned. Chris first went to the Screaming Bass. "Where's your project?"

"Well, you see, we were arguing so much about what we should build that we forgot to build something," Becca explained embarrassedly and had a bit of blush on her cheeks.

Chris went to the Killer Gophers next. "Nothing here, too?"

Marcus put a small robot on the table. The Killer Gophers just started at it, while Marcus took out a remote and pressed a button on it, and the robot's eyes flashed, instantly it got up, took out a soda, that came out of nowhere, and gave it to Chris.

"Dude, now this is a great project," Chris said to Marcus as he took the soda, opened it, and drank out of it. "Well, it's clear who won this challenge, Bass; I'll see you at the campfire."

"Thank you, Marcus," Anna said complementing him. "I guess we were busy arguing that we forgot to do the challenge." The rest of the time nodded in agreement. Marcus kept quiet and turned back heading toward his cabin.

*

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Eleanor was sitting at the Screaming Bass table looking around, as Chef prepared the campers lunch. Mark walked in and sat next to Eleanor.

"I knew I would find you here," Mark said to Eleanor, who looked away from him. "Eleanor, why won't you talk to me?"

Eleanor sighed. "Mark," she said, "I just don't want anyone else to know about our relationship, yet."

"So?" Mark asked.

"We'll have to see each other less, so no one will get suspicious," Eleanor explained, "We can still see each other, just less, and alone."

"Oh," Mark said sadly. "I wish we didn't have to do this, Eleanor."

"Call me Ellie," Eleanor said and hugged him and he hugged her back. Mark began too stand up and leave. "Wait! That doesn't mean we can't talk."

Mark turned back and smiled. "So, we finally won."

"Congratulations," Eleanor or 'Ellie' as she prefers said.

The two kept talking, until Chris came and told Eleanor to announce who would be staying and going home.

*

**Confession Cam**

"**Who did I vote for?" Reyna said, "I voted for Arash, and I also convinced the team, too. Even though I would love to vote off Brittany or Shadoe, it's just that Arash is useless to the team."**

"**I voted for Arash," Becca said, "even though I don't like Reyna I still voted for him because he's kind of useless. Oh, and Arash, I'm really sorry about this if you see it, nothing personal, though."**

**Brittany sat in the confession with her legs crossed. "Well, people, I voted for Reyna, she's mean, bossy, rude, and only cares about herself, she deserves to be voted off."**

**Confession Cam (End) **

*

At the campfire ceremony Eleanor was holding the tray of marshmallows.

"Since you guys know what to do, I'm not going to explain the rules. The first marshmallow goes to……….Mark." She threw him a marshmallow.

"Dex, Becca." They both smiled and got up.

"Brittany, Shadoe." They high fived each other and got up.

"Arash and Reyna, one of you will get the final marshmallow and the other will leave the island." Reyna only smirked and Arash had a straight face on.

"…………………………………………………………..Reyna," Ellie said as she threw her the final marshmallow.

"Well," Arash said in his booming voice, "I guess it's time for me to go." He got his things and went to the boat.

"Bye!" Eleanor said as the boat moved farther from the island.

*

**Me: Boy, I haven't updated in like two or three weeks. I really did need to update. Will Mark's and Eleanor's relationship survive? Will Reyna get even nastier? Will Fred get revenge on Brittany? Will Brittany and Shadoe get driven to the edge by Reyna? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Island Season Two! (Hopefully.)**


	7. Parties and Pranks

**Me: Another time for me to update. Oh, and before I forget, if your character gets eliminated don't complain to me and get angry. First, of all your character MIGHT come back. Second of all it's the way the story goes, so don't get so angry. Well, that's all I wanted to clear up. **

*** **

The sun rose yet again, for probably the billionth time. The water didn't have as many currents as it usually did. There was no wind, everything was blissful, and that was until Chris's voice boomed over the loud speaker, telling them to go to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Can't he wake us up at least until 9:00?" Becca asked the rest of the girls in the cabin.

"Probably not, he's too sadistic, plus he's doing it for the "ratings,"" Shadoe replied as she started to exit the cabin, going to the mess hall.

Becca sighed. She was the last one still in the cabin. _'Couldn't they at least wait for me?' _Becca thought. Becca exited out of her cabin. When she got to the mess hall she took a lunch tray and went to the line. When Eleanor gave her the "food," she sat next to Shadoe.

"Well, this is a great meal for us to eat," Brittany said sarcastically.

"At least they're giving us something to eat than nothing," Becca said.

At the Killer Gopher's table Fred was _still _trying to prank Brittany.

"You hold grudges don't you?" Greg asked Fred.

"I really don't, but Brittany made me so mad when we lost," Fred replied looking disgusted at what he was supposed to eat.

"I wonder what our next challenge is," Ren wondered out loud.

"We'll probably know soon, there's Mr. Ratings over there," Fred said pointing at Chris.

"Vict- I mean campers, your next challenge is trying to prank the most people on the opposite team," Chris started to explain, Brittany and Fred both smirked. "You can gather things around the island to help you, whichever team wins gets a party and we give them the materials." Mark started cheering, Eleanor slightly chuckled 'cause of Mark's outburst. _'He's so cute,' _Eleanor thought.

"Is that it?" Dex asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes a bit at Chris.

"Dude, you need to chill out, and that's it," said Chris.

'_This is the perfect time to get back at Brittany and something I'm good at,' _Fred thought mischief like.

"You have ten minutes to gather all the things you need from the island, you better hurry because it starts right……..now!" Chris said as everyone ran to the kitchen, trampling Chris in the process. "Ow, not cool dudes."

"You guys want to work together?" Shadoe asked Brittany and Becca.

"Sure," Becca said gathering all the things she can find.

"Yeah," Brittany said, unlike Becca gathering things she would only need.

"Had any of you experienced with pranks?" Becca asked. "I know nothing about pranks."

Brittany smirked having flashbacks in her mind. "Oh, yeah, I pull them all the time. Just stick with me guys and you'll become pros."

"Thanks Brittany." Becca smiled at Brittany.

"Yeah, thanks, too," Shadoe agreed with Becca.

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Brittany asked. "Come on let's go somewhere else to get other things." Shadoe and Becca both agreed with Brittany and followed her out of the kitchen.

Dex and Mark were a team, considering they were the only males on the team.

"Dude, I really hope that we win the party, I love to party," Mark said imagining on how awesome it would be if they won.

"Me, too, but let's concentrate on the challenge first, okay?" Dex asked Mark.

"Oh, yeah."

"I think we can find some things on the beach," Dex said.

"Let's go then!" Mark said enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, Reyna didn't have anyone on her team to be with, so she just did it by herself.

*

**Reyna sat in the confession cam with her legs crossed and her hands on her hips. "You know what? I didn't even want to be partners with anyone; everyone else on my team is completely useless."**

"**I'm happy that I at least found a partner," Dex said happily. "Mark's pretty nice, but sometimes he's clueless."**

*

"Hey, beautiful,today's your lucky day. Want to be partners would me?" Fred said trying to put a move on Anna.

"No thank you, but I'm partners with Delandi, isn't that right Delandi?" Anna said shyly.

"Yep," Delandi said singing a random song out loud.

Fred frowned. "Whatever, Greg, Ren, you guys want to be partners with me?"

"Sure," they both called out and came closer, leaving Marcus to work by himself.

"Let's pull a prank on Brittany first, that'll teach her to mess with our team," Fred said excitedly.

"Yeah, and we also got enough things to prank everyone on that team, too," Ren said snickering.

"Um…okay." Greg looked uncomfortable. "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"No, it's just you, Greg," Fred said not even paying attention.

"Campers," Chris said out of the loud speaker. "it's time to start the pranking!" The campers rushed trying to find a good place to hide and pull their pranks.

Brittany, Becca, and Shadoe hid behind a bush, not too far from the Mess Hall. "I grabbed some balloons and filled them with water." Brittany smirked. "Here are some balloons for you guys. When someone from the opposite team crosses us we throw them at them."

"Nice plan," Shadoe complemented Brittany.

"Thanks," Brittany said to Shadoe.

"What do we do now?" Becca asked.

"We wait," Brittany answered Becca.

"This is going to be boring, you know?" Shadoe frowned with a bored look on her face.

"Yes, yes it is." Brittany looked through the bush, waiting for someone on the opposite team to cross their bush.

*

Dex and Mark were walking – slightly hurried and carefully, if there was someone nearby, and were trying to pull a prank on them- and were trying to find a spot good enough to hide in.

"What about over there?" Mark asked pointing to some nearby trash cans.

"Maybe not, because it would be smelly, and we'd probably be there for a long time to pull a prank on someone." Dex explained to Mark.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Mark looked around for somewhere to hide and Dex did the same.

"Hey, what about in there?" Mark asked Dex gesturing toward the Mess Hall.

"No, probably no one would come in there, besides I don't think I want to see an angry Chef," Dex answered Mark's question.

"Yeah," Mark said sadly and slightly pouted. _'I wanted to see Eleanor, though.' _Mark thought and sighed.

"Where else can we hide?" Dex wondered out loud.

"What about… there?!" Mark asked pointing to a nearby bush.

"Great idea, Mark!" Dex said finally agreeing with him.

Dex and Mark ran over to the bush and jumped over it. "What the heck?!" Brittany screamed at Dex and Mark.

"Sorry, we thought that this bush was empty," Mark said honestly.

"You guys are lucky that I'm on the same team as you, otherwise I'd kill you," Brittany threatened, which made Mark and Dex shudder a bit.

"Okay, there's no reason to fight now," Mark said calmly. "Let's all just calm down."

"Shut up, Mark!" Brittany screeched at him.

"Okay," Mark said shutting up almost as soon as Brittany stopped talking.

"Get out of this bush, you guys," Becca said hoping not to cause the fighting. "We got here first anyway, not to be mean."

"Can't we just share the bush and do this together?" Dex asked and Mark shook his head quickly as if to say, "Why did you have to say that?" Brittany looked at him angrily and Shadoe just glared.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Brittany screeched at the two boys.

Shadoe nudged Brittany. "Brittany, you're going to bring the other team here if you keep screeching like that."

Brittany started to get calmer. "Can you please get out before I start to beat you two up?"

"We'll do that," Dex said quickly as he started to get up. Little did they know that Fred, Ren, and Greg were listening to their conversation, hiding behind some trees not to far away.

"I'll tell you guys when to shoot the eggs, guys," Fred said holding two eggs in his hands.

"I see Brittany, Shadoe, and Becca, too," Ren said and Fred smirked, happy to hear Brittany's name. "That's almost the whole team."

"That's pretty lucky," Greg stated, looking uncomfortable as ever.

"Shh," Fred said aiming the eggs toward the bush. "Right….. now!" They started to throw the eggs in the bush, hitting everyone in the bush.

"**WHAT THE HECK!?" **Brittany shouted as mad as ever from the bush, as she started to get the water balloons, throwing them at Ren, Greg, and Fred. The others in the bush

started to throw water balloons at Ren, Greg, and Fred, too.

"Do you hear that?" Anna asked Delandi softly, not too far away from the "mini war" between the other Killer Gophers and Screaming Bass, besides Reyna there.

"Yeah, it's not too far away," Delandi said sounding excited. "Let's go see what it is!"

Anna and Delandi ran to the "mini war" happening, Anna looked surprised, but Delandi looked excited. "Don't forget about us, guys!" Delandi said madly running to the rest of her team. She laughed widely as she threw the eggs at the Screaming Bass, leaving Anna stunned at her behavior, but Anna snapped out of it and ran to her team.

"I never thought you'd be involved in this gigantic mess," Fred said to Anna, still throwing eggs at the other team.

"Well, this is teamwork, isn't it?" Anna asked and Fred looked at her and they both smiled, until a water balloon – thrown by Brittany- splashed Fred on the back of his head, and frowned and threw eggs rapidly at her, while Anna started to laugh.

Not too far away was Reyna trying to find her way through the woods. "Ugh, I hate my team!" she complained. An egg was thrown to the tree next to Reyna. "What the heck?" She ran toward the mess of eggs and water balloons.

"Reyna!" Brittany shouted to her. "Get your butt over here and help us throw water balloons at the other team!" Reyna actually listened to Brittany and started to throw water balloons at the other team.

"Don't tell me what to do, got it?!" Reyna shouted to Brittany.

"Oh, shut up," Brittany murmured.

"Campers! Report back to camp!" Chris said through the loud speaker. Most of the campers were actually happy to hear Chris's voice and headed back to camp.

"I'll get you back, Fred," Brittany said to Fred and ran up to catch up with Becca and Shadoe.

"Look at me!" Ren complained to Greg and Fred. "I'm covered in water everywhere!"

"Oh, would you just shut up for once?" Fred asked Ren annoyed.

"Why don't you shut up?!" Ren said back.

"Why did I even ask you to help me with the pranks?" Fred murmured to himself.

"At least we're not covered in eggs," Greg said to Ren as they approached the campsite where Chris was standing with Eleanor and Chef.

"That was one of the most awesomest things I've ever seen!" Chris said excitedly. "Since I can't tell which team won and because that was so awesome you both get parties." The campers cheered, especially Mark.

"Does anyone get voted off?" Dex asked Chris.

"No." Chris frowned. The campers cheered again.

"Party at the Screaming Bass cabin!" Mark yelled. The campers started to get the party things at Chris's right side and ran to the Screaming Bass cabin.

"Eleanor, you're invited," Becca said to Eleanor politely.

"Thanks, Becca." Eleanor smiled and headed with Becca to the Screaming Bass cabin.

"Are we invited?" Chris asked hopefully.

"No," Becca replied. "Sorry if that was mean." Eleanor and her headed to the party.

"We even gave the materials," Chris complained to Chef.

"Whatever," Chef said to Chef.

*

**Me: No one got voted off! This chapter is probably a little boring because no one got voted off, though. Ah, well, please review! Bye!**


	8. Survival Test

"Hello, viewers of the world." Delandi randomly popped out of nowhere. "Please do not attempt these stunts at home, ever, even if you moved to California or something. Also, don't copy these stunts on another episode. 'Cause it'll screw you up!"

"What are you doing there!?" Chris's voice was heard off the screen. "Chef, catch her!"

"I thought I ditched you guys earlier," Delandi mumbled to herself and ran off with Chef behind her.

Delandi kicked some mud into Chef's face and he slipped. Delandi ran off to her cabin while she was yelled out a "Yes!"

Chris frowned. "Can't you do anything right?"

Chef growled and got up from the mud. "Where's my money?! Give me my money!"

"Uh . . . ," Chris said nervously. He put his hand in front of the camera and said, "Cut! I said cut!"

*

The campers where found sitting in the Mess Hall talking amongst each other.

"That party was awesome!" Mark yelled out.

"It certainly was," Dex said back to Mark. He was staring interestingly at his plate of "food" and poking it with a fork.

Brittany stared weirdly at Dex. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked harshly.

"I'm testing it to see if it's good enough to eat." Dex pretended to ignore Brittany's harsh tone.

"OK," Brittany turned away from him and turned to Shadoe and Becca. "What did you guys think of the party?"

"I loved it!" Mark butted in.

"I didn't ask you." Brittany scowled at him. Mark scooted one seat closer to Dex, who was still checking to see if the "food" was OK to eat. Eleanor frowned at Brittany.

"It was nice," Becca said politely. "I liked it."

"I agree with Becca," Shadoe replied.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me if I liked it?" Reyna asked rudely.

"No," Brittany and Shadoe replied in unison.

*

"**They're just jealous of me," Reyna declared smugly. "Because I'm smarter, better looking, and I can actually lead."**

**A bang came from the door. "No we're not!" Brittany's voice was heard. **

"**Shut up!" Reyna argued. "You all are! I know you are!"**

"**Sure," Brittany said sarcastically. **

*

"Hey, does anyone know where Delandi is?" Greg asked his team.

Anna shook her head. "I haven't seen her since last night," she said softly.

"I don't care," Ren declared while he looked in his mirror. "I got all wet the other night, it was horrible."

Fred groaned. "Will you ever stop talking about how 'wet you were' and about your looks?"

Ren frowned at Fred. "Shut up."

*

"**OK, if Ren doesn't stop talking about how he looks I'm going to lose it," Fred said.  
**

"**Fred is just jealous of me," Ren said. "I have good looks and he doesn't. So, ha to him."**

*

Delandi suddenly ran into the Mess Hall and quickly sat down by her team and pretended like she was there the whole team.

"Where the heck were you?" Fred asked Delandi.

"It's a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long," Delandi gasped for air. "story."

"Whatever." Fred turned away from her.

Chris and Chef came into the Mess Hall with Chef covered in mud. Most of the campers started to snicker at him. Chef growled at them and headed toward the kitchen, where Eleanor was.

"Campers, I'm actually going to tell you the challenge first," Chris announced and Becca smiled. "You guys are going on a _survival test_."

"What are we going to do there?" Dex asked.

"Well, all of you are going out in the woods and stay there for one night and come back at 8:00 sharp. Here's a watch so you know the time and here's a map to show you where you will be staying. You will see your supplies when you get to your location, but you will have to find your own food." Chris tossed the items to the teams. "Also, Eleanor and Chef will be coming with each of the camera crew in case someone gets injured."

Mark smiled. "Which ones will they go with?"

"Uh . . . ," Chris said speechless. "I mean Eleanor goes with the Screaming Bass and Chef goes with the Killer Gophers." The Killer Gophers groaned at the same time Mark smiled even wider. Eleanor walked over to the Screaming Bass and Chef walked over to the Killer Gophers.

*

"**Yes!" Mark yelled. "Eleanor's with us! Yes!"**

"**Hey guys," Eleanor said. "You're probably thinking 'What's she doing there, she's an intern.' I found a loophole; Chris never said that interns couldn't use the Confession Cam. So, I'll be using this, too. Anyway, I'm happy that I'm with the Screaming Bass. I don't know why the Killer Gophers are so unhappy with Chef. Once you get to know him he's a pretty nice guy."**

"**Great, we just happened to get stuck with Chef." Fred groaned more. "If one of us gets hurt Chef will be touching us." Fred pretended to gag. "I wish we got Eleanor, at least she's nice." **

*

"Get a move on campers!" Chris yelled. "The challenge starts . . . . . now!"

The campers hurried out of the Mess Hall with Eleanor and Chef still in the Mess Hall. "That means you guys, too!" Chris yelled. Eleanor shrugged and started to walk out with Chef behind her.

"Now! Get out!" Chris yelled impatiently. Eleanor and Chef ran out the Mess Hall. "Good, this is my alone time."

"See you tomorrow, Chef!" Eleanor told him trying to catch up with the Screaming Bass.

"You, too, kid." Chef turned the other direction to catch up with the Killer Gophers.

"Does anyone know where Eleanor is?" Mark said worriedly.

"Jeez, Mark, don't get your panties in a bunch." Brittany turned around. "She's behind us."

Mark turned around. He instantly became relieved. "Oh, thanks, Brittany."

_What's wrong with him? _Brittany thought. _It's like he's in love with her. _Brittany rolled her eyes at herself. _What a stupid thought. Mark isn't in love with Eleanor._

"Wait up guys." Eleanor gasped for air.

"Let's wait for her," Becca suggested.

"Yeah, let's wait," Mark agreed with Becca.

"No, it'll slow us down," Reyna ordered.

"We're waiting for her," Becca told Reyna. "We'll catch up with you."

"Fine," Reyna said snobby. The others – minus Mark and Becca - continued to walk forward.

"Thank you for waiting up." Eleanor caught up with them and they followed the others.

"You're welcome, Eleanor." Becca smiled.

"Becca," Mark said. "why don't you catch up with the others? I want to talk to Eleanor."

"Okay." Becca ran to catch up with the others.

Mark put his arm around Eleanor shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "What've you been doing with Chris and Chef?"

"Well, I've been playing Go Fish with Chef and Chris nothing really," Eleanor replied.

"Do you know the next challenge coming up?" Mark asked.

"I do, but I'm not allowed to tell you," Eleanor said. "Chris would kill me, literally."

"That wouldn't be very good," Mark stated. "Especially to me. Did you like the party last night?"

Eleanor nodded. "Let's catch up with the others. First, take your arm off me."

Mark nodded and took his arm off Eleanor and they both ran to catch up with the others.

*

"Fred, give me the map," Ren demanded.

"No, I know where I'm going," Fred argued with Ren.

"No, you don't, you see this blueberry bush here?" Ren pointed to. "We passed this same bush fifteen minutes ago."

"We've been going around in a circle?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to Fred." Ren stuck out his hand. "Give me the map, Fred."

"No."

"Give me the map!" Ren demanded grabbing the map from him.

"Give it back!" Fred shouted to Ren and tried to pull the map from him.

"No!"

"Stop!" Anna said. "You're going to rip it!" But it was too late. The map ripped right into half.

"Look what you did now!" Fred shouted at Ren.

"Me?" Ren asked. "This was your fault!"

Both boys continued to argue, until Ren tried to punch Fred, but Fred dodged and they started to fight on the forest floor, while the whole team stared at them.

"Stop it!" Delandi screeched. Delandi ran over there and pulled the two boys apart.

"Yeah, this was both of your faults," Greg said.

"But-," both boys started to say until Delandi growled at them.

"Now, let's try to put the map the way it was." Greg looked at the map and picked it up from the ground. He put the two pieces together and tried to find their location. "Hey we're not too far from the location. We have to head this way." He pointed to the right.

"Let's go then!" Delandi said cheerfully, while Greg went to the front to lead the group.

Fred went by Anna and tried to flirt with her, like the whole incident didn't even happen and Ren went by Delandi, who was skipping along merrily humming a tune.

"So, what do you like to do?" Fred asked Anna.

"I like to come here in my spare time and look at the clouds," Anna replied.

"That's boring; I thought you'd do something more exciting." Fred frowned.

"Oh, yeah?" Anna asked. "Well, what do you do?"

"I pray that Chris doesn't end up killing us."

Anna laughed. "You're funny."

"I know." Fred smiled. "Seriously, is that what you really do?"

"Yes, that's what I really do."

"That's boring, you know?" Fred said.

"Yes, you told me that earlier," Anna replied. She looked up at the clouds, watching them.

"How do you stand it?" Fred asked.

"Stand what? Looking at the clouds?" Anna stopped looking at the clouds and back to Fred.

"No," Fred said. "How do you stand being so quiet?"

"Oh," Anna said, she looked at the ground and then back at him. "I don't know, I guess that's how I'm like. I mean it's like me asking you 'Why are you so funny?'

"Oh, I get it." Fred looked at Anna and she looked back at him. They both leaned in to kiss, until Anna stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess it's just too early for me to kiss you." Anna sighed.

"We're here!" Greg called from the front.

Delandi cheered. "Finally!"

"Let's go help them set up the tent," Anna said nervously. She ran quickly to help them.

Fred stood there looking confused. _What am I doing wrong?_ Fred thought. Fred walked over to help them with the tent.

*

"We're here!" Reyna yelled.

"Good, I thought I was gonna drop dead from walking too much," Shadoe complained.

"Me, too," Brittany agreed with Shadoe.

Reyna looked through the supplies. "Where's the food?"

"Chris told us to find the food, remember?" Dex replied to Reyna's question.

"Oh, who wants to go find some food?" Reyna asked her team.

"I'll go," Becca volunteered. "Does anyone want to go with me?"

"I'll go with you, Becca." Shadoe smiled at Becca.

"I guess I'll go with you guys," Brittany said.

"No, you're going to stay here and help pitch the tent with us," Reyna ordered.

"What if they run into a bear? I need to go with them because I can beat up one," Brittany stated, before Reyna could protest, Brittany said to Becca and Shadoe, "Run!" The three girls ran out of there quickly.

"Ugh!" Reyna screamed. "Come back here!" But they were too far to hear Reyna. "Why don't they ever listen to me?!"

"We'll help you pitch the tent," Dex said putting a hand on Reyna's shoulder.

"You were anyway!" Reyna screeched at Dex. "And don't touch me!" Dex quickly took his hand off Reyna's shoulder.

*

"Do you guys know where to find food?" Becca asked Brittany and Shadoe.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find a blueberry bush," Brittany replied to Becca's question.

"Or we can fish," Shadoe said.

"Let's just try to find something on land first," Brittany said. She looked around to find some.

"OK." Becca looked for around, too.

"Hey, I think that's a blueberry bush over there." Shadoe pointed to the bush.

Brittany stared at it hungrily. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?! Come on!" The three friends hurried over to the bush, but Becca tripped.

"Becca," Shadoe said worried. "Are you OK?"

Becca nodded. "I'm fine." While Becca tripped Brittany was looking over the bush.

"Yep, these are blueberries." Brittany smiled at the bush. "Thanks, Shadoe. If you didn't find this bush I would've died of hunger."

"You're welcome." Shadoe smiled.

"Let's pick 'em, then!" Brittany said happily. The three started to pick blueberries.

"Did you guys hear that?" Becca asked. She gulped.

"Yeah," Shadoe agreed with Becca. "What about you Brittany?"

"No, but it's probably the wind." Brittany didn't pay much attention, she was still picking blueberries. "Just ignore it."

The three ignored it. A roar was heard.

"Brittany, please t-tell me that was your stomach," Becca said worriedly.

"No." Brittany turned around. "Look behind you."

Shadoe and Becca turned around. Becca screamed. "A-a-a bear!" Becca screamed again and the bear roared. Becca and Shadoe started to run off. "What about Brittany?!"

Brittany still stood there. The bear roared again, but this time it took some blueberries. Brittany frowned and she yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" She jumped on the bear, the bear fell over, and she started to beat it.

"Brittany!" Shadoe and Becca screamed in unison.

Brittany started to stand up. The bear was unconscious. Brittany fell. "Ow, my ankle."

"You b-b-beat up a b-b-bear." Becca stood there, stunned.

"I did, know can you help me up? My ankle really hurts." Brittany rubbed her ankle.

Becca and Shadoe helped Brittany up and helped her walk to the location. "Get the blueberries after you bring me to the spot," Brittany said.

"What about the bear?" Becca asked.

"If the bear was smart enough he'd get out of their before you come back. Either that or he'll still be unconscious." Brittany stared at her ankle. "I think my ankle's broken."

"I'm sorry, Brittany," Shadoe said apologetic. "I should have never said there was a blueberry bush."

"It's Ok, Shadoe, you would have never known that I was going to fight a bear," Brittany told her.

"When you said to Reyna that you could beat up a bear, you weren't kidding," Becca said in amazement.

Brittany nodded. "The first time I beat up a bear was when I was fourteen, but this is the worst I've ever been hurt after beating up one."

Becca froze. "How many bears have you beaten up?"

"I lost count after eleven," Brittany said. Shadoe and Becca stared at her weirdly. "My family goes camping a lot! Jeez."

"Is beating up bears a sport in your family?" Shadoe joked.

"Maybe . . . ," Brittany said. Becca and Shadoe stared at her weirdly again. "I'm kidding! You guys can't take a joke, can you?"

The three came into the location. "Did you guys get the food?"

"No," Brittany replied harshly. "I think I broke my ankle."

"How did you do that, trip over your own two feet?" Reyna started to laugh.

"No," Brittany replied. "I started to wrestle a bear."

"Oh, really?" Reyna said sarcastically. "Why don't you show me it?"

"Shadoe, show her the bear I beat up."

"Come on," Shadoe said to Reyna.

"It's a good thing Eleanor's here," Becca said.

"I'll help you, Brittany," Eleanor said. "I need you to sit down on the ground."

Brittany sat down on the ground. Eleanor started to put a bandage wrap over Brittany's foot and ankle. "Someone will have to help Brittany walk around until we come to camp in the morning. In the mean time, Brittany, get some rest."

"Fine," Brittany said.

Shadoe and Reyna came back with a stunned Reyna, Shadoe with blueberries in her hands, and Becca carrying blueberries, too.

"I guess you're right," Reyna said. "Even though I don't like admitting it."

"I can't believe you wrestled a bear!" Mark said excitingly. "Can I see it?"

"Can I, too?" asked Dex.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Brittany looked at her ankle. "Who will help me walk?"

"I could," Mark volunteered.

"She's going to slow us down for the challenge," Reyna said.

"Some of us can just carry her then," Dex said back to Reyna.

"Brittany's the strongest person on the team." Becca looked over Brittany. "She lifted Reyna easily on the first challenge."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the rest of us can't carry her." Reyna put her hands on her hips.

"Can I go see the bear now?" Mark asked.

"I told you earlier you could, now go!" Brittany told Mark.

Mark smiled and ran to see the bear. "Wait for me!" Dex called out to Mark and ran after him.

"We're probably going to lose," Reyna complained.

"At least you didn't break your ankle," Brittany said harshly.

*

"I got some food!" Delandi called out. "And it's fish!"

"Great job, Deland," Greg said.

"Thanks." Fred smiled at the fish. "I'm starving."

Delandi put them on a stick and put it over the fire turning the stick around.

"Well, we finally pitched the tent up," Anna said.

"Also, I stole Chris's Ipod!" Delandi said. "Let me just choose a song here." Delandi choose a song. "There!"

The song playing was Thriller by: Michael Jackson.

"Why did you choose this song?" asked Anna.

"'Cause it's night and it kind of fits the theme!" Deland replied. She started to hum along to it.

"Sure, it does." Fred rolled his eyes.

_It's close to midnight and something evil lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

_You try to scream but terror takes takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night and no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Huoo_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run _

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination _

_But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of tme_

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number one your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see _

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

'_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try _

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight _

'_Cause this it Thriller, thriller night_

'_Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try_

_Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller . . ._

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize yawls neighborhood_

_And whosoever shall be found_

_Without the soul for getting down_

_Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_And rot inside a corpses shell_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzy ghouls from every tombs_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

_Haaaa_

"Wow, I'm so scared," Fred said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I liked it." Delandi played the song again.

"Why are you playing this song again?" Greg asked.

"I like it," Delandi replied.

"I can't believe you actually stole it from Chris," Anna said looking up at the night time sky.

"That's one of the reasons I came late to the Mess Hall," Delandi said. "The fish is ready!" Delandi passed a fish to everyone on the team.

"This is some good fish," Fred said while he took another bite of fish.

"You're welcome." Delandi started to hum the song.

"I'm going to take a walk," Anna said, who was done with the fish, got up from the ground and started to walk away.

"Don't get lost!" Greg called.

Marcus, who was done with his fish, was sitting there working on something.

"What are you working on, Marcus?" asked Ren. Marcus ignored him and continued to work. "Oh, OK, I won't bother you anymore."

"I'm gonna try and catch up with Anna," Fred said getting up. Fred walked into the rest of the woods. He started to walk, but stopped when he saw something. He saw Anna and she was dancing, very well. Fred walked closer to her and started to clap his hands. "I didn't know you could dance."

Anna blushed. "Thank you."

"You're very good, too," Fred stated.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Anna blushed again.

"No, I'm not. You really are a good dancer," Fred said coming closer to her. "I didn't know that you danced to this type of music, though."

"I usually don't, but I haven't danced in a long time, and I love to dance." Anna moved closer to Fred.

They both looked each other in the eye and they both leaned in. This time Anna didn't hesitate or stop. They both kissed, until Anna stopped gasping for air. Anna blushed again. "Sorry," she said.

"What are you sorry for?" Fred asked.

"For kissing you, aren't you mad?" Anna asked Fred.

"No, why would I be mad if I kissed you? That wouldn't make any sense," Fred told her. "Now come on let's get back to the location."

They both started to walk back and Anna grabbed his hand and held it all the way even when they got to the location. All of them noticed, even Marcus, but they didn't say anything about it, just chatted about something else.

*

Becca yawned. She looked around to see if any of the other teammates woke up yet. She looked around to see most of them awake, besides Brittany who was still sleeping. "Does anyone know what time is it?" she asked.

Shadoe looked at the watch. "Its 7:40, we're going to go soon. Can you try to wake up Brittany? All of us tried to wake her up."

"OK, I'll try," Becca said. "Can you guys give me the rest of the blueberries?"

"Sure," Mark said. "but what do you need them for?"

"You'll see," Becca told Mark. Becca put the blueberries close to Brittany's nose. Brittany smelled them and got up.

"I smell blueberries, where are they?" Brittany asked, she was looking around for them.

"Here you go, Brittany." Becca handed Brittany the blueberries.

"Of, course, Brittany likes food. We should've done that," Dex said.

"What did you say about me dork?" Brittany asked, eating the blueberries quickly.

"N-nothing," Dex replied, a bit afraid.

"That's what I thought you said." Brittany popped the last blueberry in her mouth. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:45, we gotta go now," Shadoe replied. "Mark, help us lift Brittany out of the tent."

"Sure." Mark put his arm around Brittany's back and helped her up with one side, while Becca took the other and they took her out of the tent.

"Thanks, guys." Brittany yawned.

"You're welcome," Becca told Brittany.

"Let's go then!" Reyna ordered. "Mark, carry Brittany. It's going to take too long if you help her walk. Now come on."

Mark picked up Brittany, carried her bridal style and started to run towards camp with the others.

*

Fifteen minutes later, Chris was waiting by the finish line. "Where are they?" he muttered to himself. The Screaming Bass came first, with the Killer Gophers coming fourteen seconds later.

"Crap," Fred mumbled.

"It's OK, Fred, so we'll try to win next time," Anna told him.

"I know that," Fred told her.

*

"I'm just going to pass the marshmallows quickly, since I know you're all tired from sleeping on the ground," Eleanor said.

"Greg, Anna."

"Delandi, Marcus."

"Ren, Fred, one of you will be out."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Fred."

"What?!" Ren yelled. "Fine, I'm going. At least I'm still beautiful."

"I'm sorry you have to go Ren," Eleanor said to him. "Here are your things."

"Thanks. Bye Greg, Anna, Marcus, and Delandi." Ren glared at Fred and turned away from him, getting on the boat.

Eleanor waved goodbye to him.


End file.
